bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Listen Up!
Listen Up! is the 24th episode of the first season, 24th episode overall. Plot Bear receives a package in the mail containing a tape of soothing sounds. He's eager to sit down and listen to them, but Ojo is worried that the tape would disturb the game of "camping in the woods" she's playing. When she learns its soothing sounds, she's eager to hear them, but then Treelo shows up ans starts making noise of his own. At first, Ojo is abused, but then Bear helps Treelo with making some sounds that won't bother Ojo. All of this gives Ojo a great idea for a real camping trip. Meanwhile, Tutter is busy dancing, but doesn't want any part of the camping trip when he hears about it. Though, Pip and Pop are interested, after Bear tells them about it on their plastic cup telephone. Songs * Welcome to the Big Blue House * Music and Lyrics by * Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye * Listen Up! * Music and Lyrics by * David Yazbek * Cha-Cha-Cha * The Goodbye Song * Music and Lyrics by * Peter Lurye * Music Score by * Julian Harris * Rob Curto * Peter Lurye * Model by * Peter Wallach * Mike Sullivan Bear's Sense of Smell At the intro, Bear smells like Trees. Credits * Listen Up! (Credits) Production Code 125 (s01e25, original s01e24) Notes *Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop sing The Goodbye Song together along with Bear and Luna during a camp out. *In this episode, the dog in the Shadow Projects logo hoots like an owl in the closing credits. *Luna takes place in The Otter Pond instead of standing by the balcony. *At the end, Tutter interrupts Bear's stinger discussion while talking about sounds. *This is the next episode that has All Creator, Executive Producer, Director, and Writer Mitchell Kriegman. *The credits in this episode are so fast when they are not scrolled. When they are scrolled, it shows just a few people that made the episode because the credits are a little shorter than usual - just Peter Lurye the Supervising Music Producer, the Editors, the Post Production Team, the Production Staff, Songs and Models. Allusion *Pip on Pop refer to Bear as "Smokey". This is a reference to Smokey Bear of the United States Forest Service, who encourages people to remember that "only YOU can prevent forest fires" and more recently "only YOU can prevent wildfires". Quotes * Listen Up! (Episode Quotes) Other Languages * Listen Up! (Other Languages) Columbia TriStar VHS Release *Let's All Dance! Volume 3 VHS Disney DVD Releases *Dancing, Music and Bells Volume 3 DVD *Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear *Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear (Australian DVD) *Dancing, Music and Bells (2004 DVD) *Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear 2004 DVD *Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear (Australian DVD 2004) *Dancing, Music and Bells (Australian DVD) *Dancing, Music and Bells (Australian DVD 2004) Transcript * Listen Up! (Episode Transcript) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1997 Category:Season 1 Episodes with Production Codes Category:Episodes in September